


Moonlight

by evergreentrees



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Zutara, Zutara Smut Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreentrees/pseuds/evergreentrees
Summary: Zuko didn't think that his usual nightly walk would end up with him in the same pond as Katara. Naked.(Set in that limbo time between "The Southern Raiders" and the finale)





	Moonlight

He didn’t mean to wander so far away from camp.

Zuko’s solace was in these late night walks, no one to guide him or distract him. Often times, he needed that time to be alone with his thoughts.

Plus, since joining the avatar’s group, he hadn’t spent much time alone. Sokka and Toph were always on his toes, and he always had things to talk about with Aang whether it was training or not. It was Katara he really wanted to see, though. The two were on good terms, but any time he bothered to open up to her, he stopped.

“She’s been through enough,” He’d think to himself, “she doesn’t need to know.”

Katara wouldn’t push either, she wouldn’t pry him open like Toph would. She knew his boundaries, which only made him appreciate her more.

Even then, when he wandered away from where the group had set up camp, he never thought he’d stumble right into Katara bathing herself. 

She was engulfed in the water around her. She’d found a small, but deep enough pond with a small trickling waterfall and lush greenery. The area was absolutely beautiful, and Zuko let out a small breath when he saw the serene look on her face.

He was hiding behind tall berry bushed that shielded his body, but at first he’d thought she’d seen him. Until she looked away from where he was standing, obviously oblivious to his presence, and let her hair down.

Her mane fell down in locks, almost as if they were dancing down her shoulder blades, and her bindings were already off in a scattered pile in the grass surrounding the water. She went completely under the water for a second, then came back up, opening her mouth to take a breath as she rubbed her eyes.

Zuko felt wrong, he knew that he shouldn’t be here.

After all, this was her own form of peace. Since joining the group, Katara was always the member that brought everyone together, always taking care of everyone and keeping everyone content. Zuko didn’t realize until that moment that this might be the only time she has to enjoy her own company.

So it was incredibly selfish of him to keep staring. She stood in the water with her back to him, the water was up to her waist, and he saw the gentle curve of her back and the small bruises and scars she had. He licked his lips.

“You’re not that smooth, Zuko,” Katara chuckled quietly.

Zuko cursed under his breath, but swallowed his pride and stepped out from behind the bushes. He felt so stupid. She’d probably noticed him as soon as he was making that feeble attempt to hide behind berry bushes.

He was at a loss for words,“Look Katara I—“

“I don’t mind if you join me though,” She said quietly, she had sunk back below the water, so only her shoulders and head were above the water, and her eyes reflected the moonlight.

Zuko parted his lips, as if he was going to say something, before he quickly nodded, silently took off his tunic, and waded into the water

She laughed at his reaction to the cool pond, but he kept his eyes fixated on hers. He felt a force wrap around him and pull him closer to Katara, the force dissipated when he was close enough to touch her.

“I was just wandering around,” Zuko said delicately, trying to keep his eyes on anything but her damp body, “I didn’t realize you were here.”

Katara gave him a small smile, she came closer to him, “You’re too warm for me to not noticed you, Zuko.” She was silent for a while until saying, “I saw you watching.”

He sighed, “I’m sorry for intruding, I guess I just got too far away from camp.”

Her eyebrows knit together, “Why are you apologizing? I was letting you watch me,” she stated silently, her eyes moving from his neck to his lips and back again.

She kept moving closer to him, but he kept his ground, unknowing what to do next. She brought his hand up to his scar, inspecting his face quietly, but he kept his eyes down and his breath low.

“You know this water can do wonders—“

“Cut the bullshit, Katara,” He took her hand that was resting on his cheek, “what are we doing?”

Her face softened and his heart dropped, because Spirits, she was so beautiful to him in that moment.

“I want this as much as you do,” she was almost whispering now, and she was cupping his jaw in her lithe fingers, “I’ve never felt this way before, and I’m trying to follow that instinct.”

His heart leaped, she could read him so easily, and with their faces so close together, he couldn’t do anything but push his lips onto hers.

Katara returned the kiss immediately, moving her hands from Zuko’s jaw to the back of his neck. His hands came up and wrapped around the small of her back, and he pulled her against his chest. A moan escaped from the back of her throat, and it was enough for him to lift her legs around his waist and deepen the kiss. He waded closer to the small waterfall leading into the pond, and dipped their bodies below the running water.

When they came up for air, Zuko noticed Katara’s red lips and half-lidded eyes, and his breath picked up. He moved his mouth to her neck and started sucking at her skin, letting her lean back into the water.

“Spirits, Zuko,” she moaned, her hand making taking fists of his jet black hair.

Her legs his the ground of the pond once more, and their deep, long kisses turned to hasty, breathy ones. He pushed her body all the way to the edge of the pond, her back near the grass where her bindings lay, and moved his fingers to her breasts, making circles around her nipples.

She held her breath when he took both of her nipples in his fingers, rolling them back and forth, all the while keeping his mouth glued to her neck and mouth.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” the firebender murmured, moving a hand away from Katara’s breasts to hold her arms above her head, “I had no idea you did too.”

Katara all of a sudden looked worried, and she pulled away from Zuko, much to his chagrin.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

“I was scared to tell you what I wanted Zuko,” She confessed to him, “I’m a virgin and I’ve never done anything like this, but I know I can trust you.”

He sighed, “It’s normal to feel scared,” he gave her a small smile, “I’m nervous too.”

She bit her lip, letting out another breath, before kissing his cheek gently, “I can’t believe there was actually a time where you were a hothead.”

He grinned, “go easy on me, I’ve mellowed out,”

The both laughed before he took her face in his hands and kissed her more feverishly. Zuko let Katara’s hands fall and they moved to his back, running across his deltoids. He placed his knee between her legs to anchor her, and Katara gasped, not expecting the sudden pressure.

She didn’t hesitate though, and began moving her hips back and forth on his knees, her breath quickening. Zuko’s hands ran up and down her chest and traced down her stomach to her core, and he teased the outside of her core. Her forehead fell and rested on his shoulder as she sped up her movements of her hips on his knee, and in turn, Zuko moved his fingers to her clit, softly taking it between his two fingers and rubbing.

Katara held onto his back for leverage, her nails sinking into his skin, as her moaning got louder and his movements got faster. She quietly moved her hands between his legs, reaching through the thin fabric of his loose cloth to reach his member, and he didn’t even bother to try and feel ashamed of how hard he was for her touch. He hissed when he felt Katara’s cool hand grip his dick, and immediately, she started moving up and down, in time with the rhythm of her grinding against his thigh.

Nothing but fervor came over him when he started thrusting into her hand, opening his mouth mid-kiss to gasp. He felt her lips curl into a smile, and she started moving quicker.

She was close, and tried to let Zuko know, but even though it killed him to do so, he stopped. She let her hand fall back to her side and he retracted his hand away from her core. He then hoisted her body up onto the grass that lined the pond, and took in the whole sight of her naked body, her skin glistening. She felt a rush of cold, and he felt her shiver as she laid back in front of him, so he produced a small flame in his hand, and he could see her half-lidded eyes.

“Zuko, I want this,” She breathed, almost as if she was pleading with him. Mostly because Katara could sense his small moments of hesitation. What would the rest of the group think? How would this encounter change the course of their relationship? Even then, he didn’t care.

The girl of his dreams was laying down in front of him, waiting for him, watching his every move, and he was still holding back. She could see his thoughts racing across his mind, and she cut off his train of thinking by sitting back up and lowering her head to his lips, giving him a deep kiss before laying back down.

He let the flame disappear, before getting out of the pond himself and positioning himself on top of her. Katara’s eyes were full of need, but her breathing abnormal, and he could sense how tense she was.

He anchored his hand on the ground beneath her neck, and moved another hand to her mouth, fingering her lips.

“I’m not going to hurt you Katara,” his expression full of worry, “I never want to hurt you.”

She was breathing slowly now, her eyes locked on his, and she nodded before he entered her slick walls, pushing himself in gradually.  
The waterbender’s lips drew apart, and her eyes rolled back in bliss. Zuko took in the sight of her body, the deep brown color of her skin, the small bruises he’d seen from afar, and the lustful expression of her face.

He felt nothing but love for her.

Katara took in a fist full of grass before he started moving in and out of her, pushing in all the way and out, sometimes teasing her aching clit with the head of his member. She kept moaning his name, and her head fall back against the ground when his thrusts sped up, and when his head came down to take her nipple in his mouth, her back arched. She felt the pain of the initial pressure dissipate and could only focus on how Zuko’s hair fell around his face, or how he bit his lip after their movements quickened.

Her legs wrapped around his hips, and he moved his hips to push at a new angle while Katara groaned at the new sensation. She felt a type of euphoria that she thought she could never accomplish.

Zuko grabbed her wrists and pushed them above her head again, giving him complete control over his movements, and she gladly succumbed to the pleasure. He knew she was close, and his motions went reckless, driving into her faster and faster each time she moaned his name.

He was dangerously close too, trying to finish her off first, but she urged him to cum with her. He rubbed her sensitive clit a few times, and that sent her screaming, and thrashing under him. He pulled out of her amidst her orgasm and released, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. His orgasm made him fall backwards onto the grass next to her, his eyes rolled towards the heavens.

They both laid on the damp grass, gasping for air, gradually coming down from their high. Katara suddenly felt cold again, without the heat of their bodies so close, but he swiftly pulled her back into the pond, placing a soft kiss on her swollen lips.

She laughed when they pulled apart, “Thanks for ruining my shower, hothead.”

He grinned at her comment, “Anytime.”


End file.
